In the commercial or restaurant food cooking art, there is what is known as a countertop appliance, where such appliance is designed to sit on top of a table or counter. These appliances are rather compact vertically, and in food cooking appliances such as hot plates, ranges or griddles of this general construction, the spacing between the hot electric heating elements and the controls for the heating elements is restricted. Because devices of this type frequently are used continuously, or are at least energized on a continuous basis during the opening hours of the restaurant or commercial food establishment, there is a tendency for the controls to be in an excessively hot environment for extended periods of time. Such exposure on a continuing basis commonly causes a malfunctioning of the controls or at least shortens the expected operating life thereof.